Beauty and the Mouse
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Beast - Jerry (Tom And Jerry) *Prince Adam - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Gaston - Hades (Hercules) *Lumiere - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lumiere (Human) - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Cogsworth - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cogsworth (Human) - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Chip - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chip (Human) - Peter (Make Mine Muisc) *Feather Duster - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Feather Duster (Human) - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Wardrobe - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Sultan - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood) *Sultan (Dog) - Pluto (The Prince and the Pauper) *Stove - Pete (A Goofy Movie) *The Hat Stand - Tom (Tom And Jerry) *Madame De La Grand Bouche - London (The Suite Life Series), Rapunzel (Tangled) Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) and Fin (Stoked) *Tavern Keeper - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *The Enchantrees - Sarabi (The Lion King) *LeFou - Doctor Applecheek (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Baker - Homer Simpsons (The Simpsons Movie) *Bookseller - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Bimbettes - Faline (Bambi), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Maurice - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Phillippe - Widowmaker (Melody Time) *Monsieur D'Arque - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Objects in Be Our Guest and Human Again played by - Mice and Bee and Clowns (Dumbo and Cinderella and Winnie the Pooh) *Objects in The Mob song played by - Weasel Guards and Bumble Bee (The Prince and the Pauper and Melody Time) *Gaston's Cronies - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Villiagers in the wedding played by - Cat Jazz Band (The Aristocats) *Villiagers in The Mob Song played by - Rameses's army, Old Louie, Smitty the Bully, Ursula, Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen, Jasper and Horace (The Prince of Egypt, Oliver and Company, Dumbo, The Little Mermaid, Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night and 101 Dalmatians) *The Wolves - Crocodile (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, & Fantasia) Gallery: Snow_white_disney.png|Snow White as Belle Jerry the Mouse.png|Jerry as The Beast 81c5f7f188d77e5a3e2fc9f418381adc.jpg|The Prince as Prince Adam Hades.png|Hades as Gaston Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Lumiere Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Cogsworth Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mrs. Potts Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Chip 1188611758_l.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Feather Duster Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-1589.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy as Wardrobe Scooby_doo_2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Sultan Pete in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Pete as Stove Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as The Hat Stand 6515-19763.jpg|Doctor Applecheek as LeFou Fflewddur Fflam.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Maurice Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Monsieur D'Arque Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Baker BrerRabbit.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Bookseller Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as Tavern Keeper Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as The Enchantrees Scene Index #Prologue/"Snow White" #Snow White meets Hades and Doctor Applecheek #Fflewddur Fflam's Invention #Fflewddur Fflam Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/The Crocodile #Fflewddur Fflam Arrives At The Castle #Hades Proposal/"Snow White (Reprise)" #Snow White Arrives at the Castle #Snow White's New Home #Hades ("Gaston") #Snow White meets Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo, and Mrs. Tweedy #Snow White Being So Difficult #Snow White Leave Her Room and Meet Chip and Dale #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Crocodile Attack Again #Hades and Doctor Applecheek meet The Ringmaster #Something Special for Snow White/"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beauty and the Mouse" #Jerry Let Snow White Go/Hades Plan #"The Mob Song"/The Villians vs Toontown #Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale #End Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts